Hell Hath No Fury
by MistyxKisame
Summary: When Shepard shows up to the Cerberus facility, she runs into her boyfriend only to find out that he cheated on her. He should have known better than to cheat on THE Commander Shepard. Now everybody must suffer! This isn't to be taken seriously.
This fanfic takes place in ME3 during the Cerebeus scientist mission. When I first romanced Jacob, I wondered why people never spoke about him. Then I discovered why. Jacob's an asshole!

* * *

Milicent Shepard couldn't believe her ears. After all the attention, love, and affection she had given to this man, he went out and cheated on her. Despite he was the one who had done the cheating and nobody forced him to cheat, the one she was angry at the most was that bitch. That whore had the nerve to rub it in her face that she went after Jacob despite knowing her and Jacob were together. The bitch needed a poke in the eyes and Jacob needed to be slapped with a grenade.

She hated that Jacob couldn't…no wouldn't say that he stilled loved her. She felt like he did, but wouldn't for some reason. It was that cunt doing it she'd bet. She was the one pulling the strings on her man. Yes _her_ man! Jacob Taylor belonged to her and nobody else! She'd be damned if she'd let that bitch have him! As hard as she tried convincing him to come back to her, Jacob still refused. It broke her heart, it truly did. Perhaps she shouldn't have turned Garrus down or even Liara way back when they had first met. Shepard wanted to cry badly as she walked out of the room, but she held her head high and put on a poker face. Taking one last look at the back of the doctor, she knew what she had to do.

"Psst, Cortez. I need you to come pick us up." Shepard whispered into her mic. "We need to head back to the Normandy ASAP."

"Alright, Commander. Coming your way now." He had no idea why Shepard was calling so soon, why she was whispering, or why he had a bad feeling about why she needed to be picked up, but did it anyways.

"Alright, you two. Let's get out of here." Shepard whispered to her teammates.

"What about the scientists?" asked EDI.

"Shut up, robot!" Shepard hissed, looking over EDI's shoulder making sure nobody was paying them any attention. Luckily nobody was looking at them. Everybody was too busy packing and moving things, talking to each other, and going through computers to clear them of anything that might help Cerberus. "I don't wanna hear your mouth until we get back to the ship. Before you ask we're getting a bomb for Cerberus."

EDI just blinked at Shepard, although she was wondering why they didn't grab said bomb before. Maybe Shepard was simply forgot, although Shepard wasn't one to forget things. She started suspecting the bomb was for Dr. Cole and Jacob and not just Cerberus. She seemed the type to do so. Without another word, Shepard, Javik, and EDI left the facility in the shuttle. After finding the bomb Shepard had but somehow nobody knew about, they placed it inside of the shuttle and went back.

"Quick, help me move this." Shepard turned to Javik.

"It would have been easier to just shoot him." he said simply.

"I'm the boss here and you do what I say!" Shepard was getting impatient. She had to hurry up before anybody came to investigate the disappearance of Shepard and her team. "Just do your job, man!"

After getting the bomb set up on the room, she jumped into the shuttle with Javik and ordered Cortez to step on it. "But what about…"

"BITCH, THERE'S NO TIME! STEP ON IT!" Shepard yelled. Looks like his gut feeling was right. As soon as they got far enough, Shepard exploded the bomb and left a huge hole in the ceiling. "Drive closer, I got some grenades I wanna throw in there!"

"WHAT?! I'M NOT…"

"DO IT BEFORE I SLIT YOUR THROAT!" At that point Javik said something about his cycle and before he could finish, Shepard turned to him. "WHO THE HELL CARES ABOUT YOUR FUCKING CYCLE?! YOU'RE ALL DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

Javik was quiet for a minute before EDI called Shepard a psychopath before he could say something him. The commander turned around and glared at the robot. EDI was unintimidated by Shepard. She couldn't feel pain nor would she stop existing if Shepard destroyed her robot body, so what did she have to fear really?

As they flew by, Shepard was dumping grenades into the huge hole just as Cerberus was arriving. "HEY CERBERUS! GUT 'EM LIKE FISH."

"Savage." Javik shook his head, although he found the Shepard's little murder tantrum hilarious. All of these resources gone because of a man. Oh well, there was more resources out here than these scientists here.

"Damn right I am. Nobody cheats on Milicent Shepard and lives to tell the tale!"

"I think can understand why you see the need to be angry, but must others suffer because of what Jacob did?"

"DUH." Shepard looked at Cortez. "Head back to the Normandy. I need to calm down."

"No kidding." said Javik.

After getting back to the Normandy she felt a bit better. Looking back on it, she overreacted. What she should have done was leave and order EDI or Liara to hack the cameras so she could sit back in her room with a bowl of popcorn and watch the fun. Oh well. At least she had fun. She'd make it up to Cortez and Javik later for snapping like she did. Now, where was Kaidan?

* * *

I wish Bioware had given us the option to leave, but NOOOOOOOOO! We had to be the bigger person. I wanted to walk away from the facility, but it wouldn't let me leave. It was a load of bullshit. The part that made me the most furious was the fact that Brynn (Jacob's new girlfriend) practically rubs it in your face and has that "What the hell are you going to do about it? Huh? You wanna fight BITCH?!" attitude when you talk to her about it. Jacob is the ONLY romantic interest who isn't loyal. Literally everybody but him will wait for you and allow you to resume your romance with them.

Thank goodness that I had Kaidan as a back up (cuz Liara is reserved for male Shepard in my case and Diana Allers isn't even a true romanceable character just a quick fuck if female Shepard can get with her. I wouldn't know. I haven't tried yet. Kelly's dead in my case, and Traynor is a last resort. I liked Kaidan better anyways. I would say Garrus was there too, but that asshole can't be romanced for some reason, yet he can end up with Tali if you let her live. NOPE!


End file.
